


Title: Cue for a song

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first fic in the Torchwood fandom and was written 4 years ago.</p></blockquote>





	Title: Cue for a song

_Disclaimer - I own non of the characters, I just like to experiment from time to time._

Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003/html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003/html)

 

** “A CUE FOR A SONG”  **

 

Monday morning, another quiet day in the Hub.  There had been no rift activity for a couple of days now and Jack and Ianto had spent a heavenly weekend alone for the first time in months.  They were both still in a state of undress as Tosh arrived for work.  She smiled at the thought of her two friends finally admitting their feelings to one another.  It had been a long time coming but Jack had finally told Ianto he was in love with him.

 

“Morning Tosh” they both said together, grinning wickedly.

 

“We are not quite ready this morning, Ianto got slightly distracted from putting the coffee on this morning!” exclaimed Jack as he grabbed the firm backside of his young Welshman.

 

Grinning, Ianto apologised to Tosh and went off to start the coffee.  Just then Gwen and Owen arrived giggling like a couple of school children.  Seeing Jack half undressed they looked across at Tosh with raised eyebrows, who merely winked at them and pointed across to the coffee machine where Ianto was in a similar disarray.

 

Suddenly the rift monitor began to sound its warning that something was happening.  Jack shouted to Ianto to get dressed as he got the co-ordinates from Tosh.

 

“We’ll go, if you’d rather continue with your unfinished business” said Gwen grinning at Owen.

 

“No, no everything is fine, you and Owen need to complete the autopsy on that starfish you began Friday”, Ianto and I have everything covered…. Well we’re nearly all covered”.

 

Ianto came running through from the office with Jack’s shirt and his greatcoat in his hands.  Owen, Tosh and Gwen still couldn’t believe how quickly and immaculately Ianto could look after a night of pure sex with Jack.  They wished they had his art for looking immaculate in such a short time.

 

As the pair of them left the hub the three remaining colleagues looked at each other and smiled.  All of them were pleased that things had progressed with the two men they knew were suited to one another.

 

“Where we going?” asked Ianto as Jack swung the SUV round a corner, nearly putting it on two wheels.

 

“A house in Splot has just pinged with rift activity and it shows a lone occupant still there” explained Jack going to grab the gearshift but purposely grabbing Ianto’s leg instead.  Ianto felt another hot surge run through him.  He couldn’t imagine life without Jack now, and every time they touched it was like a volcano erupting.

 

“Steady now Sir! Let’s find out what’s arrived first, we can have a game of naked hide and seek later”.

 

Jack liked the thought of that and was pleased that Ianto was more at ease with their relationship now.

 

Pulling up outside the house they noticed a red glow emitting from the bedroom and a young man stood on the front doorstep.  The man introduced himself as Mark Andrews a rookie police officer who had only been on the force for 10 months.  Although he had heard rumours about Torchwood, he thought that’s only what they were….. rumours.

 

It transpired that Mark had been woken by the sound of glass breaking, but when he looked, nothing in his bedroom appeared to be broken.  He explained that he had felt a draft and realised that the sound had come from the direction of his window.  As he took a closer look he saw a perfectly round hole had been made in the glass.  Then he spotted it, a spherical object on his dressing table.  By the time he had gotten dressed it had started to glow red and hum.  He immediately rung his station and they told him to get outside, someone was on their way.  He had a little trouble believing this as he had only just spoken to the desk sargent.

 

As the SUV pulled up outside, the two very different men exited and made their way across to Mark.

 

“What have we got?” asked the tall handsome man in the great coat.

 

Before Mark could reply, the younger equally handsome man in the suit replied “It appears to be an advance craft”

 

“What’s going on and what has this got to do with….. Torchwood?” asked Mark as he read the side of their vehicle.

 

“Don’t worry Sir, we’ll sort everything out, Ianto here will make you a cup of coffee and you just relax whilst I take care of everything else”.

 

Jack retrieved a metal box from the back of the SUV and followed Ianto and Mark into the house.  As Jack went upstairs, Mark showed Ianto into the kitchen to make the much needed coffee.  As Ianto was making the drink he slipped a retcon pill into the coffee.  That should be strong enough, he thought, for this type of activity.

 

Once Mark had his coffee and was calmly drinking it Ianto made his way upstairs to find Jack.  He found him sat on the bed with the box in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

 

“All done, the orb as you said is an advance craft looking for a new planet to live on.  We can take it back to the Hub and Tosh can do her computer wizardry to explain that earth is _not_ the right place to inhabit” explained Jack, still grinning.

 

“Why are you grinning?” questioned Ianto

 

“Well…. Why waste a good bed when the only other occupant will now be asleep on the sofa for a while”

 

Ianto explained to Jack that he had only given Mark the lowest dose of retcon so he would be waking up within the next fifteen minutes or so and what Ianto had in mind would take a bit longer than that.

 

With that Jack was up on his feet pulling Ianto after him, lightly brushing his lips against his lovers with a promise of more to come.

 

They left Mark sound asleep on the sofa and headed for the SUV.  As they made their way back to the Hub they decided that the job had not taken as long as expected, and as there had been no further contact from their colleagues back at the Hub, they could afford some time alone together.

 

As Ianto’s float was close, Jack swung the vehicle round and put his foot down.  At the flat they barely had time to get inside and lock the door before they were ripping each others clothes off.  Jack’s mouth found his young lovers’ and both were urgently probing one another with their tongues.  Ianto’s hands slid inside Jacks shirt and began tugging it off.  His hands made their way down his athletic body and with one hand wrapped around Jack’s hardness the other was playing up and down his spine, both activities sending an electric current through Jacks body.

 

Jack had forgotten what being in love was like and still couldn’t believe he had found it again in the young Welshman.  Ianto’s hands began to work their magic, Jack moaned and probed deeper into his lover’s mouth with his tongue. 

 

Coming up for air, Jack began to undo Ianto’s waistcoat and shirt complaining that he was too well dressed and that it would be better if all of his clothes were removed.  Finally they were both naked and on the bed.  Jack’s hands stroking his gorgeous boy with such passion that made both of them groan with utter pleasure.  A soft pleading sound came from Jack and urged Ianto to use the lube that they always carried with them.  It was as if they were making love for the first time.  As they both worked their magic on one another nothing or no one else in the world mattered.  Suddenly with great pleasure and anticipation they both erupted like a volcano together.

 

Lying on Ianto’s bed, looking at one other and grinning, Jack’s phone began to ring.  It was, he saw on the screen, Tosh, probably wanting to know what was happening.

 

He answered, “sorry Tosh we just got caught up in things, we will be back at the Hub in ten..!”

 

Jack could hear the laughter in Tosh’s voice when she replied “just to let you know we have more rift activity that needs checking out”.

 

“More activity eh?, we can’t seem to get enough _activity_  today”, came the reply in Jack’s American twang.

 

“Send the co-ordinates to the SUV and we will be on our way!.

 

Grinning and planting one last kiss, for the moment, on Ianto’s lips, Jack got up and reluctantly both of them got dressed.

 

Once in the SUV Ianto looked longingly at his lover and asked where they were going.

 

“Once we’ve caught the weevil that’s surfaced, I’ll take you to the moon and back” exclaimed Jack in the sexy voice that Ianto loved deeply.

 

Grinning and running his fingers through Jack’s hair, Ianto exclaimed “I think that’s a cue for a song”.

 

They both laughed and exchanged a glance that each knew what would be waiting for them once the weevil hunting was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in the Torchwood fandom and was written 4 years ago.


End file.
